


the starring role

by Nina_683



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_683/pseuds/Nina_683
Summary: Hyunjin had always thought that Changbin was beautiful.





	the starring role

“Hyung.” Hyunjin's whines, tugging on Changbin's sleeve tiredly. “Get up, we need to go over it again.”

Changbin snorts, pushing his hand away. “Like hell we are. You've got it down now, let's go to sleep.”

The clock ticks on, striking 3am with a definitive click. 

Hyunjin sighs, pushing his sweat-slicked hair back off his forehead. “Should I take a selfie like this?” He teases as they pack up, posing in front of the mirror.

Changbin makes a disgusted face in the back of the room. “No one wants to see your sweaty face.” He winds up the cords to the speaker system, placing them in the cupboard.

“How could you!” Hyunjin grabs the front of his shirt in mock offense, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead. “My fans would appreciate my beautiful face!”

Changbin chuckles slightly. “Probably. You still somehow look good.”

He releases the grip on his shirt, slack fingers falling to his side. “That's not- you can't say I look disgusting then say I look good.” Hyunjin protests, mouth open.

The other boy shrugs lightly. “It's too early in the morning- I can't be bothered to lie.”

Hyunjin can feel a heavy blush spreading up the curves of his ears, and splutters incoherently, unable to respond. When he did things like that, it was all too easy to remember why he loved him so much.

Changbin locks the cupboard, swinging the key around his finger. He looks up to Hyunjin, who is standing still by the mirrors. “You don't have to return it, just take the compliment.”

Hyunjin smiles uneasily. “What about you hyung? I'm sure your fans think you're beautiful too.” He blusters, grabbing his phone from the side table. “In fact, let's take a picture right now!”

He chases Changbin round the room with his camera, laughing brightly as the other boy squawks in indignation. “Hwang Hyunjin, stop! I'm not taking a picture like this!”

“Why not?” Hyunjin teases, running after him, phone outstretched. “One picture!”

“Fuck off!” Changbin snarls just before he trips over a stray water bottle and falls to the ground.

Hyunjin becomes disorientated from the sudden stop and collapses on top of Changbin, crushing the rapper underneath his weight. “Got you now!” He giggles, taking a quick picture of his disgruntled face.

“I hate you.” Changbin grumbles, resting his head back on the floor. His neck is long and tan, highlighted by the studio lights.

Hyunjin looks away hurriedly, licking his lips. “The fans will love this.” He assures, quickly writing a caption for his post as he lifts himself off of him.

Changbin rolls his eyes, resting his chin on his shoulder. It's pointy, and digs into his shoulder quite a bit, but the heat of his face next to his, to have him in such close proximity is compensation enough for Hyunjin. “No they're not.” He maintains, huffing.

Hyunjin turns to look at Changbin, forcing their faces inches apart. “They'll love it. I would know- I'm a fan. Of you.”

Changbin raises an eyebrow, stepping away. “Really? Do you think I'm beautiful then?” He says, clearly teasing.

But Hyunjin answers completely truthfully. “Yeah. Even when you're sweaty and tired and whatever,” his gaze softens, “you always look great, hyung.”

Changbin blinks in surprise. “Did Jisung put you up to this? Why are you being so sappy today?”

That startles a laugh out of Hyunjin. “I don't know.” He shrugs. “Maybe I can't be bothered to lie either.”

#

He knows he has no chance with Changbin. He accepted it a long time ago, before they debuted, before the show, all of it.

At first it was simple admiration.

“Changbin-hyung has such a great voice!” He gushes to Jisung, watching Changbin rap passionately inside the studio.

Jisung snorts, fiddling with a button on the panel in front of them. “I guess, yeah. He's pretty good.”

“Better than good!” Hyunjin praises, regarding the rapper with wide eyes. “He's amazing!”

Jisung shakes his head in amusement, observing Changbin taking his headphones off.

“How was it?” The other boy mouths, and Jisung gives a thumbs up. Hyunjin looks away, flustered. He's still new to the company and doesn't know how to act around Changbin, who's skills he admires greatly.

He only really hangs around Jisung, and occasionally Chan because Jisung always drags the older boy with them. He suspects that the rapper has a bit of a crush on Chan, but keeps quiet. He doesn't know them well enough yet to make assumptions.

Changbin emerges from the recording booth, stretching. “All yours.” He says to Jisung who leaps up with a cheer.

“Finally!” Jisung cheers, sauntering into the booth.

Hyunjin watches him go, realising quickly that he's been left alone with Changbin. He stares at the peeling flower wallpaper at the end of the room, acting as nothing is more fascinating than the magnolia paint.

Changbin clears his throat. “Uh, hey. I'm Changbin.” He introduces, smiling brightly.

“I know.” Hyunjin states shortly, cringing internally.

“... Ah. Okay. Um, did you like my rap-”

Hyunjin panics, unsure of how to answer this. Is this a test? He shouldn't be too enthusiastic, right? “It was terrible.” He interrupts suddenly, watching the other boy's face crumple in disappointment.

“Uhh, I have to go pee.” He stammers, leaping up from his chair and running out the room. Through the glass of the door, he can see Changbin's still-shocked face and bangs his head against the wall.

Well, he thinks to himself, pacing up and down the corridor, it's not all bad. At least now, Changbin will definitely never suspect that Hyunjin likes him even the tiniest bit.

Hyunjin groans heavily.

#

(Eventually, throughout the show they become closer and develop an easy camaraderie- too easy, maybe. Too easy for Hyunjin to forget his limits).

#

Because really, when it comes down to it, his crush isn't doomed because of Hyunjin himself.

He can say with confidence that Changbin views him as a close friend, and despite their constant bickering they have a very solid friendship underneath it.

It's not Hyunjin.

It's not even Changbin, in a way.

It's Felix.

Felix, with his stupid smile and bright eyes. His tan skin and freckles, and deep voice. He can see why Changbin loves him so much.

Maybe, if things were different, he could've fallen for Felix too. He loves the boy, but mostly as a friend. Changbin? It's a bit more than friendly for him.

He notices the subtle glances, the gleaming eyes and silent communication. He's not a fool.

Not for anyone but Changbin anyway.

#

“Just what I did to Chan.” Jisung advises, slurping up his noodles. “Seduce him.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Hyunjin's face scrunches up in disgust. “Ew no, I'm not doing that.”

Jisung shrugs in a what-can-you-do motion, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“That's not what happened anyway.” Chan says, walking into the room after eavesdropping. “I found his diary with 'Bang Jisung’ doodled all over it and confronted him.”

“Chan!” Jisung whines. “We don't talk about that!”

Hyunjin snickers into his palm and Jisung pushes him off his seat with a pout. “Only my noodles love me.” The rapper huffs, hugging the bowl to his chest protectively.

Hyunjin watches as Chan laughs, ruffling the other boy's hair in amusement. Jisung immediately melts at the touch, leaning into the other boy, content.

Hyunjin observes the scene, smile tinged with bitterness.


End file.
